


Jak pech, to pech

by Ariadna_Gryf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fate, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Fortune Telling, Gap Filler, Gen, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadna_Gryf/pseuds/Ariadna_Gryf
Summary: Fik napisany na Wyzwanie Literackie FIKATON na Mirriel do prompta:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzxLwcq0PZo





	Jak pech, to pech

**Author's Note:**

> Fik napisany na Wyzwanie Literackie FIKATON na Mirriel do prompta:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzxLwcq0PZo

— I naprawdę poznam swój los?

— Jeśli będziesz miał szczęście.

Cyganka ma wielkie, ciemne oczy i zakrzywiony nos — jego cień niemal w całości pokrywa ścianę namiotu. Zabiera mu filiżankę, zanim zdąży wypić gorzką, obrzydliwą herbatę do końca. Wylewa jej zawartość za siebie i zagląda do środka. Świeca skwierczy, spala się prawie na niebiesko — ale nie, to tylko bardzo jasne światło, oślepiająco białe, jak fajerwerki, które puszczano w dworku, gdy pan miał urodziny. Niecodzienne, ale naturalne.

— Wąż — mówi wreszcie scenicznym szeptem. — I mały człowiek z głową starca.

Zanim zdąży zapytać, co to znaczy, Cyganka ściąga śliską, mieniącą się złotem chustę z okrągłej kuli. Jej wnętrze jest puste, można je przejrzeć na wylot jak szkło.

— Spójrz — zachęca go.

Więc patrzy, aż pod powiekami czuje pieczenie, ale nic nie zauważa. Płomień świecy i cekiny załamują się na powierzchni, a jego własne oczy to zielona wiązka światła w nicości.

— Nic nie widzę.

Ale Cyganka go nie słucha.

— Światło zapali się na górnym piętrze. Ktoś… tak, to rozmowa, ty ją podsłuchujesz. Nie podoba mi się ten kształt. Nie sądzę, by coś takiego mogło istnieć. Hmmm…. Nie wracaj do domu, ten dom ma złą przyszłość. — Po chwili uśmiecha się ładnie, w półcieniu zęby lśnią jak porcelana. — To będą dwa funty.

— To wszystko? A co z… Betsy Jones? Jeśli zaproszę ją na tańce, zgodzi się?

— Przykro mi. Nie mam wpływu na to, co widzę.

Kiedy później Frank Bryce idzie w dół Little Hangleton myśli – nie po raz pierwszy – że jednak nie ma w życiu szczęścia. Bob dowiedział się, że na wiosnę ożeni się z Mary, stary Louis, że na bazarze spotka krewną, z którą stracił kontakt, podkuchenna, że jej opowiadanie zostanie opublikowane w gazecie, a on dostał jakąś zagadkową opowiastkę o wężach i starcach.

Szkoda dwóch funtów. Mógł kupić za nie los na loterii. Albo kwiatki dla Betsy.


End file.
